


Лампочка перегорела

by chatudor



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatudor/pseuds/chatudor
Summary: — Лампочка перегорела.— На пятидесятом этаже?— На пятидесятом этаже.





	Лампочка перегорела

— Что ты тут делаешь, Харви? Да ещё в кромешной темноте.

— Лампочка перегорела.

— На пятидесятом этаже?

— На пятидесятом этаже.

Она заливисто смеётся, он лишь в недоумении уставился на неё. Прошло каких-то полчаса с их последней встречи. Хотя была ли это встреча? Дело закончилось очень даже хорошо, пропустили по несколько бокалов скотча. «Серый кардинал» в лице Донны охотно поделился, какими ухищрениями она достучалась до разума Луиса. Бразды правления у будущего папашки. Ну уж нет, такого Спектер не представлял ни в одном из своих кошмаров, коих было несчитанное количество.

— Всё думаю, а как бы на моём месте поступил Майк?

Донна резко изменилась в лице, мягко улыбнулась и ничего не ответила. Да и что она могла ему сказать?

— В конце концов, я не щенок. — Спектер широко улыбается.

— Предпочитаешь самостоятельно за собой убирать?

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — Харви уставился на улыбающуюся женщину. — Нет, Донна, это уже переходит все границы.

— Ты всё-таки не позвонил ему? Почему?

Он и сам не знает, почему в последний момент струсил и не набрал ему. Наверно, потому что этот мальчишка чуть не сел за него. Спектер до сих пор не может себе простить. Да и вроде как всё наладилось, у них вся жизнь впереди, из Майкла выйдет толковый юрист. Уже вышел.

— Я не знаю, — Харви пожал плечами. — Не хочу влезать в его жизнь, не так много времени прошло. Ты так не считаешь?

— Харви Спектер испытывает чувство вины перед своим бывшим помощником? Удивительное открытие этого вечера.

— Издеваешься?

— Ничуть.

Улыбка. Мягкая и уставшая.

— Настолько принципиально сидеть здесь в одиночку?

— Составишь компанию на оставшиеся часы?

— Не сегодня. Я не готова просидеть в офисе до утра и встречать рассвет. И тебе не советую здесь оставаться.

Донне сегодня не до посиделок, устав от тяжёлого дня, ей хотелось только поскорее оказаться дома и завершить этот день.

— В другой раз, Харви.

— В другой раз, — эхом повторил за ней Спектер.

Полсен давно перестала быть ему просто секретарём. Но готов ли он взять на себя ответственность и во всём ей признаться? Дойдёт ли до него, кто все эти одиннадцать лет находился прямо перед его носом. И как ни кстати вспомнился тот разговор с Майком, поцелуй Донны. Сотни вопросов, на которые Харви не в состоянии ответить. Или признаться? Сколько ещё терпеть бессонных ночей, думая о ней, ведь даже во сне ему нет покоя.

Но в одном он точно готов признаться себе: ему чертовски не хватает Майка. Быть может, у него нашёлся бы ответ на все вопросы Спектера. Подсознательно Харви знал его, однако лучше услышать из чужих уст, чем самому признаться. Его до дрожи бесила уязвимость от чувств. Испытывать чувства это ведь не признак слабости, ведь так?


End file.
